An Unfortunate Mishap
by Aella Meiako
Summary: When Ryuk decides to play the ultimate prank on Misa and L (Ryuzaki), chaos will ensue. Misa and L have switched bodies! Watch how this will effect the dynamics of the task force and the chase for Kira!
1. Chapter 1

An Unfortunate Mishap

By Aeolla Meiako

Chapter One: The Disaster Begins

Light was just minding his own business and looking at some data on the computer monitor in front of him. Today had been uncommonly quiet. Ryuzaki (a.k.a. L) had been missing for several hours. It was one of the few times when they were apart. Even so, the chain that usually bound them together was firmly connected to the desk in front of Light. So he was still being watched. Oh well, it didn't make much of a difference. The rest of the task force was worried. This was most unlike either of them. Ryuzaki and Misa were both missing for upwards of three hours.

Finally, Light felt a buzz in his pocket. It was Misa, texting him.

/Light, I have an emergency. Please come to Misa Amane's apartment at once. Ryuzaki/

Light stared at the display on his phone. Was Misa pranking him? He frowned. This was probably just Misa, trying to get to go out with her again. He shoved his phone back into his pocket. Irritated, he turned his attention back to his computer. But thoughts kept nagging at him. Misa didn't text like that. She used tons of emoji and texting lingo like "U and ur,". Ryuzaki had never texted him, so he couldn't be certain. Not only that, but Misa would have sounded much more frantic if she truly was in an emergency…

Light sighed. So much for a quiet day. He had no idea. He got up and left.

o0o

"AGHHHHH! I can't believe this! All I wished for was to get into your mind! Not like this"

Misa screamed at the top of her lungs. Or was it Misa? To the standard bystander, it was Ryuzaki screaming. Only the voice was far higher pitched. And 'he' was standing up straight waving 'his' hands around. On the other hand, what looked like Misa was far calmer than she had ever looked before. 'Her' voice was an octave deeper than normal. 'She' stood somewhat slouched and looked incredibly uncomfortable.

In reality, Misa was Ryuzaki and Ryuzaki was Misa.

It had all started when Misa had wished to understand Ryuzaki. She had wanted to get into his mind, to use a figure of speech. Unfortunately, what she hadn't known was Ryuk had been listening with amusement. He'd decided to play a prank on Misa and Ryuzaki by switching their conscious. In more simple terms: It was a body-swap. In any case, they were both extremely creeped out.

Ryuzaki (in Misa's body) was incredibly uncomfortable in all her fancy getup. He kept tugging on this and that and found that his usual slouching posture was not nearly as comfortable in Misa's body as it was in his. He was also covered in all kinds of lotions and perfumes. Ryuzaki had never felt so queer in his life.

Misa, on the other hand, was absolutely disgusted with Ryuzaki's personal hygiene. She could have sworn that he hadn't showered in at least a month and she felt incredibly grimy. His clothes stank like pig sty and she couldn't stand it.

They had already gone through the initial denial and had a very awkward conversation regarding physical aspects of their new bodies that neither of them really wanted to know. With all this out of the way, all they had to do was wait for Light to show up. Misa was already bemoaning her misfortune of having to buy new clothes for herself and Ryuzaki.

"Ugh. Now I'll have to completely revamp my wardrobe." Misa sighed miserably. She eyed Ryuzaki.

"You'll have to go shopping too, you know." Ryuzaki gave her an odd look.

"No," He said carefully "I think I'll just have Watari get me some of my old clothes." Misa looked at him in horror.

"NO! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TREAT MY BODY WITH THE SAME HORRID TREATEMENT YOU GAVE YOURS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Ryuzaki winced at little bit.

"Well, what else.." He stopped as he saw Misa's death glare. Normally, it wouldn't bother him. But seeing his face make that expression was rather terrifying. Misa took a deep breath.

"No. You are not getting your old, filthy clothes back. We are going shopping." She was surprised at Ryuzaki's distraught face. She sighed.

"I guess you can get tomboy sort of stuff. Since you are technically a guy."

"I guess. It is your body."

Ryuzaki really didn't want to go shop for apparel. But, they were both right. From his new vantage point, he could see the impact of neglecting his own hygiene and not getting decent sleep. It wasn't a pretty picture. Misa could understand why Ryuzaki wouldn't want to have to wear tons of girly clothes. Either way, they were going to have to bend a little. Misa huffed as she looked at the clock. Light was really taking his time with this one.

"Are you sure you texted him? And said it was an emergency?" Misa eyed Ryuzaki suspiciously. He sighed.

"Of course I did."

"Fine. I'll be taking a shower. Your body is filthy. You can look through my clothes and see if there's any you like." Misa made a quick exit for the bathroom.

Ryuzaki got up and opened Misa's French closet doors. He pushed back obscene, hooker-style dress after dress. Finding nothing, he turned to her dresser. Misa, like any girl, had more junk than clothes in some drawers. Ryuzaki was able to find a oversized black shirt. The dress Misa had on when the swap occurred was the same one she'd worn to Light's house. He ripped it off and pulled on the shirt. He continued to search for a pair of pants that wouldn't cut off his blood circulation. The only ones he found were a pair of pajama bottoms that were white with red hearts pierced with arrows. Oh well, he would just wait until Misa took him shopping. He also pulled out her hair ties. Looking in the mirror, he almost laughed. The water turned off and a few minutes later a disgruntled looking Misa came out, her black hair dripping wet. She went over to the vanity table and combed her hair with a wide toothed comb. Then she brushed it out. It actually looked like ordinary hair. For about two seconds. Then it popped back to the way it was before. Misa sighed dramatically and turned to look at Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki looked at her distress and sighed. The sooner Light got here, the better. He went into the bathroom and washed all of Misa's makeup off. Without it, the face looked different and completely unrecognizable. At least they wouldn't get swarmed by paparazzi when they did go shopping.

Finally, the doorbell rang. Misa and Ryuzaki both dashed for the door and opened it to reveal a very annoyed Light. He did a double take when he saw Ryuzaki without greasy hair and Misa without makeup, and wearing an oversized shirt and weird heart and arrow pajamas.

"Wha-wha…?" He was completely bewildered. What looked like Misa sighed.

"You may as well come in, Light." Light's eyes bulged. It was Misa, but it sounded more like L.

"Light! You won't believe what happened!" Was that Ryuzaki? Screaming an octave higher than normal? The world was certainly getting strange.

After relaying the whole insane story to Light, Misa pleaded for a trip to the mall. Light collapsed onto the bed, completely unconscious. It was too much. Misa and Ryuzaki looked at each other and decided to just go. The sooner they went, the sooner they could tell the rest of the task force and get some decent clothes. They left a note for Light and a glass of tea and took Misa's purse. It was quite odd when they boarded a bus to get them to a mall. A quiet blond girl wearing a strange clothing combination and no shoes along with an guy wearing perfume and no shoes made for some stares.

Once they got to the mall, Misa immediately picked up a map of the stores. Ryuzaki was looking around himself (or herself) with interest. He'd never been in a mall before. They began walking and Ryuzaki got an idea of how women's fashion worked. It scared him. He saw a store that looked good enough and made a beeline for it before Misa could protest. The store was called Banana Republic. Ryuzaki went straight to the casual clothes section. Misa looked nervously at the odd looks the store clerk was giving them. She was shaken out of her reverie by Ryuzaki tugging on her sleeve.

"Misa," He whispered. "What size did you wear?"

"Um, I think a extra, extra small? Oh, and it will be a petite size. My pant size is 1 or 0." Ryuzaki got it and looked. He found a short sleeved navy blue short sleeved shirt and some loose black Capri's. he tried them on and they fit. Misa bought them while studiously avoiding the clerk's stare. Ryuzaki changed before they left. Misa sighed with relief. At least they looked somewhat normal.

Ryuzaki was beginning to dislike his new blond hair. It kept falling in his face and obscuring his vision. Irritated, he kept an eye out for a hair salon. When one came into sight, he was relieved.

"Misa, can I cut your hair?" Misa turned to him, shocked.

"Of course not! I still want my hair for when we switch back." Ryuzaki frowned. If he wanted to make any alterations to Misa's body, he had to run by her first. The same went for Misa.

Finally, they found a store that had clothes Misa liked. She bought five different outfits and six pairs of shoes. Ryuzaki could only stare on in wonder. He'd gotten some shoes for himself. Just a pair of flip-flops, but they were shoes. He thought they were going to leave when Misa pulled him into an accessory store.

"Ryuzaki," She whispered "You have to get some other stuff too." He raised his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes.

Inside the store Misa showed Ryuzaki the variant purses and vanities. He looked at her, confused.

"You need a purse for other things." He got the hint and pick out a black cross body bag. Misa grabbed wide –toothed comb, a hairbrush, bobby pins, deodorant, and hair ties. Ryuzaki was baffled by all the accessories. Misa explained in a corner of the store where they wouldn't be heard.

"You need to comb your hair when it's wet-if you brush it, it'll get damaged. The hair brush is for brushing your when it's dry. You will wear deodorant." She gave him a pointed look with that last statement. Ryuzaki was feeling a bit pushed around. But, it was her body. They had already promised each other to not go overboard. Ryuzaki had vetoed several outfits that Misa had wanted. He would not have his body dressed like that. He had also vetoed a trip to the hair salon.

"Back onto the subject, you said that my hair was in your way. The bobby pins and hair ties are to help you with that. Got it?" Ryuzaki nodded. Misa handed him her wallet.

"Now go pay for it. I'll look gay if I do in your body." Ryuzaki frowned. He walked up to the register and handed his items over to the clerk. After paying, they left the mall. The next item on their list of necessary things to do was explain to the task force. And hoo boy was that going to be a doozy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Ryuzaki and Misa returned to the apartment to pick Light up. Upon arriving they found the apartment empty. The glass of tea was empty and the note folded with a message from Light.

{Come back to the headquarters. You need to tell the rest of the force}

Misa and Ryuzaki both gulped. They had discussed exactly how that was going to happen. It was all deeply peculiar. Misa only remembered wishing to understand Ryuzaki. Either way, it had to happen. They hailed a taxi and went back to the task force headquarters. They walked into the computer room and everyone looked up. It was so strange. What looked like Misa had no makeup and was wearing plain, ordinary clothes with serene expression on her face. What looked like Ryuzaki was decked out in the latest styles for men and wasn't slouching and had a scared expression on his (her) face. Matsuda spoke first.

"What happened?" he had spoken for everyone else present. What looked like Misa spoke first.

"I think we should all retire to another, more comfortable, room." The task force was shocked at her calm tone. They followed without question after Misa (Ryuzaki) had re-attached his side of the chain to Light. They all went up to Misa's quarters and sat on the couches. Misa started to tell what happened. It was deeply odd for the task force to hear a high pitched voice coming from Ryuzaki's mouth.

"Well, this whole mess started when I was thinking about Ryuzaki-kun." The task force looked at her strangely.

"I AM Misa. Just stuck in Ryuzaki-kun's body. Let me explain!" She shouted as the task force began to protest.

"I was thinking about how, um, dense, Ryuzaki-kun is and how I wish he was easy to understand. I thought "If only I could get inside his head" and then I passed out and woke up in Ryuzaki-kun's body. I heard a weird voice say; "You got your wish. You're Ryuzaki-kun!" So I unchained from Light and went to find Ryuzaki. He was all confused and stuff about being in my body. We slipped away to my old apartment and talked about it and, and some other stuff." Misa turned a bright red along with Ryuzaki-kun. Ryuzaki-kun decided to continue the story for her.

"Afterwards, I contacted Light-kun, requesting for help. He came, we told him, and he passed out. Then we went shopping. And now we're here."

"..."

"…"

"..."

"…"

Finally Watari spoke.

"It would seem that a supernatural force has caused this. We cannot know for sure. But, the fact that both Ryuzaki and Misa testify to what has transpired leaves no doubt." Everyone stared at him. Aizawa exploded first.

"WHAT?! YOU THINK WE'RE JUST GOING TO BELIEVE THIS CRAP?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"Aizawa-san. I assure you that this is not a prank." Ryuzaki's feminine voice drifted to his ears. The task force looked at him. Soichiro Yagami spoke first.

"Amane-san, if this is a-"

"It is not a trick, Yagami-san." Ryuzaki's voice held a finality that could not be broken.

The task force seemed conflicted on whether or not to believe them. In the end, they all parted ways, some undecided and others not.

Ryuzaki had returned to work. In some ways it was almost a normal day. Except Ryuzaki was a blond super model and was sitting correctly. Apparently, Misa's body was unaccustomed to sitting the way Ryuzaki normally sat. so he ended up sitting normally. He was also starting to crave other foods like eggs, salads, fruits, and vegetables. Sweets were starting to give him a stomachache. Watari was surprised, to say the least at Ryuzaki's change in food tastes. But, he still had fun with it.

Misa was having similar issues with Ryuzaki's body. Sitting or standing upright was uncomfortable. She was also craving sweet things. It drove her nuts. On top of it all, her modeling career was bothering her. She couldn't model in Ryuzaki's body. But Ryuzaki probably wouldn't want to go modeling either.

The next day, Misa came down to the main room where everyone else was. Ryuzaki was in exactly the same place as before. Misa realized that he hadn't showered or brushed her hair.

"Ryuzaki-kun!"

"Yes?"

"Have you showered today? Or yesterday" Ryuzaki suddenly looked rather uncomfortable.

"Well, there have been other issues going on within the case-"

"Have you showered or not?" Misa had figured out he hadn't but she wanted him to admit it.

"No, but-"

"Get in the shower. Now."

Ryuzaki sighed. He knew that Misa was just taking care of her body in an odd way, but still. He unchained himself from Light and reattached the chain to the desk. Light would still be under close surveillance from Watari.

o0o

After he showered and changed into a fresh set of clothes (at Misa's insistence) he went back to work. Or rather, he tried to. Misa caught up to him pretty fast.

"Ryuzaki-kun!"

"Yes?" Ryuzaki was getting annoyed.

"Did you put on deodorant? And my hair isn't combed."

Ryuzaki suppressed the impulse to wring Misa's neck. Or better yet, find some way she wasn't treating his body right. Unfortunately, Misa was impeccable in her neatness of dress and hygiene. Oh, well, he would just have to make the best of it. Misa dragged him into her room and pulled out a wide toothed comb. She carefully combed the blond hair until it looked like polished platinum gold. She made sure Ryuzaki put on his deodorant and then let him go.

After he left Misa dramatically collapsed on her couch. This was so weird. And the most frustrating part was simply that she couldn't get Ryuzaki's black hair to submit to any hair control! No matter how hard she tried, it was never enough. No amount of hair gel could force the defiant locks into submission. Misa had tried. Sighing, she pulled out her laptop and checked her gazillion and one emails. There was all sorts of fan mail that she just deleted mechanically. Finally, she found a notice from a company she had a contract with, they had a new line of clothes they wanted her to model. It also came with a threat of being fired if she didn't do it. Leaned back against her couch and groaned. Of course, in a time like this, she had to be called in. She shut her laptop. It would seem that Ryuzaki would get a taste of the modeling industry.


End file.
